Tenshi no Yubikiri
by archertenshi
Summary: ok... pairing revealed at last.... hope you enjoy chapter 6... kinda corny for me... REVIEW! and help me make it better.... i have transferred this story in oh! my goddess to get more reviews...
1. Chapter 1

hehehe.. hi everyone!!! It's my first time to write a fanfic… please support me…. I hope you'll like it…. And don't forget to leave reviews… I'd very much appreciate it!!! X3

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics or Oh! My Goddess

A/N: well.. here goes nothing…

"Kantarou!!!" Youko called.

"I'm still sleepy!" Kantarou lazily answered.

"Kantarou!!".

"Shut up if you please! I still have the hangover last night!".

"Get up!!!! You have a client. You wouldn't want to snob her. She looks like she got the money we might need." Youko playfully whispered in her master's ears. By those tricking words, he came to his senses and woke up immediately.

He hurriedly wore his hakama and gi. He wondered how much that client would pay him while he made his way to the living room. He keeps on thinking what to buy with such. _Would it be sashimi? Sushi? Steak? A fan? A new hakama? Or a nice tatami mat for my room?_

He stopped thinking when he finally saw a gorgeous goddess- like lady bestow upon him. She had sky blue eyes which well-complemented with her dark brown hair. Her skin was almost as white as snow and it glowed with the dark blue kimono she wore. She was a simple beautiful lady and it is not questionable why all the men outside are peeking through the windows of Ichinomiya's house. "You're very lucky with that girl Kantarou!" one shouted from the window near the front door.

"Please give her as my wife! Besides you have Youko!" the other said. He froze and couldn't say a word. It's as if he was presented a grand prize at a lottery. He heard what the other guys said. He was drastically mad at them. He went near the window and threatened, "How about you keep your mouth shut before I offer you to my youkai friend!" his eyes were filled with anger that made the men tremble. "You not running away yet?" Youko angrily said while she was sharpening her big knife with her teeth. The frightened chickens ran for their lives before they get chopped into youkai food.

"Scaredy cats!" she quietly whispered to herself as she walked back to her work.

After all the interruptions, the lady decided to introduce herself. The way she talked was ultimately graceful and unbelievably womanly. Her gestures, her smiles and her voice. All of her.

"Good morning. I am Belldandy. I came here to ask some questions…" she humbly said, then, she bowed close to Kantarou's feet. "Please let me be your apprentice in ethnology. I really like to know more about youkais. I beg you please…" she stopped when she felt someone lift her up.

"You don't need to bow like that. For a beautiful lady like you, it is not good to be doing such nonsense. Please sit down. It's rude if a man lets a lady act like that."

The lady was much delighted of the thoughtfulness the man showed her.

"What were you asking me again?" Kantarou asked as he sat down in front of her.

She bowed her head and said, "I was asking you, no, begging you, to take me as your apprentice in ethnology." Now, she raised her head slightly.

"You know, Mr. Ichinomiya, I've been a fan of your articles ever since I read them. I have been interested in youkais since I was a child. I desperately want to know more about them and I am more desperate to see one." She bowed slowly this time.

"Please let me stay with you. I can help in household chores or better yet, I'll be your slave. Just let me be your apprentice.", she begged. Kantarou smiled slightly. The moment the lady looked at him, he smiled happily.

"I thought I was the last living man to be interested that much with youkais... Of course! I'd accept you as my apprentice! I promise you I'll teach you everything I know!" he said heartily.

Belldandy couldn't help her emotions. She broke down instantly.

"Oh thank you! I promise I will not be hard headed Master!", she said. _Master? I never thought she'd call me like that!_ "Well then! Let's first settle where you will be staying… Youko!" he called.

"Yes!" the obeying youkai said to his master as she walked her way to the living room.

"Accompany her to your room. You will be roommates from now on." Kantarou commanded to her.

"Seriously! She's going to stay with me? Yehey!!" her heart leapt with joy. She held both Belldandy's hands and danced happily. Belldandy giggled as she watched the happy reactions of her new friend.

"Come! Let's go! I'll tour you around the house." She dragged the new housemate first to their room then to every single part of the house.

When they were in the garden, Belldandy noticed something was moving on the roof.

"What's that?" she asked. "Oh! I almost forgot! Follow me!" Youko happily said. She placed a ladder to the edge of the roof and she pushed it to check if it is safe to climb on.

"Follow me!" she repeated. Belldandy curiously looked at her but she went after anyway.

_What could possibly be up there?_ While she was climbing to the top, she heard Youko call someone.

"Hey Haruka! I'd like you to meet someone so get up! Hurry!" he obeyed but he still didn't speak. He was too busy staring at the clear blue sky. While she was about to reach the top, Belldandy lost her balance. She screamed and she waited for her back to touch the ground. But then, she felt as if she had wings. She really felt that she flew but she doesn't want to open her eyes. She was too scared to do that.

"You can open your eyes now. Don't be afraid. I got you." She was mystified of the warrior- like voice that she heard. She slightly opened her orbs and saw a black-winged man holding her tightly. She stared at the man's deep blue green eyes. She examined his face and felt that moment as if she has been lifted by an angel. Those eyes looked at hers going down to her rosy lips. He was perfectly struck by those perfect lips of hers.

Then. "Look out!" Belldandy yelled. They were heading for the trees and there is no way they can get those out of the direction. Haruka clasped her in his enormous arms so that she won't be hurt. He thought they were safe until he felt a hard knock on his head.

"Haruka! Haruka! Wake up! I don't even know this place!" Belldandy worriedly said.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Thanks for those who appreciated my story…. Thank you very much!!! I promise to make my story better… so keep on reviewing!! X3

"Belldandy!!! Are you ok?" Youko nervously yelled as she looked down the roof. "Huh? Where'd she go?" she searched the bushes and every possible place that someone can hide to, yet, Belldandy was not there.

"Youko!" Kantarou called. "Are you going to cook food or what? I'm kinda hungry you know. It's almost lunch time!" Youko ran to the kitchen as if she was struck by lightning.

---------

"Haruka! Har-," Just then, she felt something at the nape of her neck ache. Her sweat dropped and she could feel the terrible pain. A wing-shaped seal was burning her neck. Not soon later, she fell down unconscious.

"Thank God you're awake! Let's go home now. They'll be looking for us." Haruka said, still holding his forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Don't mind me. Let's go."

Haruka took off. There was a moment of serenity as they flew peacefully in the sunny sky. Just then, Belldandy felt the unbearable pain again. Haruka sensed what was going on. He landed on a hill to check on Belldandy.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. If something happens to her, Kantarou would definitely be angry with him.

"No, don't mind me. Let's just go home." She said so as to not make Haruka think about what's happening.

"Look! There's Kantarou-sama!" she said happily. They landed in the garden outside Kantarou's bedroom. Kantarou was there drinking tea, as always. Haruka turned back, spread his wings able to fly.

"Haruka! Just a moment! Where do you think you're going? After what you did to our new housemate?!" Kantarou said with raising blood temperature.

"It's not my fault. If only someone did not fall, I could have not knocked my head and fall asleep!" he said sarcastically.

"What did I just hear?" Belldany answered back upon hearing Haruka's statement.

"You're blaming me? Well I'm sorry mister for my clumsiness. It's not my fault I fell down! Who said I need you to catch me anyway!" Belldandy argued.

"You must be thankful someone helped you out! Or else you could have broken your perfect bones!" Haruka angrily replied without noticing the sudden change in attitude of Belldandy.

"I would rather hurt myself! And by the way, who says I'm perfect? I did not claim myself to be perfect! And one thing more mister, it's your fault anyway we got stuck in that stupid forest!"

"You kept on distracting me!"

"Distracting? That's not a good excuse! Aha! You just can't help staring at me! Admit it!" she said arrogantly.

"Who would want to stare at you that long?" he said as if he wanted to barf.

"Hey! St-" Kantarou interrupted but Belldandy pushed him away.

"Excuse me! For your information, all the boys in this town can't help to look at me a while ago!"

"Come o-" Kantarou interrupted again but Haruka pushed him aside. Now, Kantarou went inside his bedroom. "Just wait you two." he mumbled.

"It's because they got low taste on girls! You belong with them! You'd make a perfect couple, I promise!" he said about to laugh.

"How dare you! Why, did anyone fall in love with—"

"Stop you two! Calm down for just a sec if you please!" Kantarou said through a megaphone. The two stopped immediately. "Thank you!" then he put the megaphone on his pocket and grabbed Belldandy by the hand and Kantarou by his ear.

"Ouch! Stop! It hurts!" the two said in unison.

"Sit down you two!" he commanded as he pushed the two down in the living room.

"Now tell me what you two were arguing about a while ago." Both of them explained each side and no one dared to listen to Kantarou.

"Alright!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The two stopped instantly.

"Thank you. Now, Belldandy, what exactly happened a while ago. Don't—"

"No fair! How come she gets to explain first!" Haruka complained.

"Ladies first!" Kantarou yelled at the tengu angrily, making Haruka shake. Belldandy smirked at him making him hate her.

"I was climbing the ladder when suddenly, Haruka pushed the end of it that made me fall. Maybe, he was trying to impress me that's why he did that kind of thing." she said pouting like a lost dog looking for a home.

"Liar!" Haruka immediately exclaimed.

"Would you please wait for your turn tengu!" Kantarou said even losing more patience.

"He took me in the forest and tried to scare me so that I would embrace him like a fearful cat. Maybe he wants to show me his braveness. But it turned out like he wanted more!" Belldandy continued.

Haruka was really angry this time. He was about to react when Kantarou hit his face with the megaphone he was holding. Haruka fell unconscious but stood up immediately upon hearing Belldandy talk again.

"After that, a bear appeared in front of us. He showed off and then he lifted me up and flew home. But I was sure he was planning on something. That's my side and I promise you it's true." She said with a persuasive tone. Kantarou was almost convinced by her statement.

"It's your turn now, Haruka." Kantarou called.

"I tell you, that girl is lying! She fell down because of her clumsiness and not because of me! And I rescued her because she might get hurt. We were directed to the forest because of the gust of air that blew us to the direction of the trees. And there were no bears in that forest! It's impossible! After she woke up, we went directly home! She's such a liar! End of my statement!"

"See how bad he is Kantarou-sama! Calling me a liar like I don't have dignity!" Belldandy pouted. Then she smirked at Haruka.

"There, there now. Haruka! Don't you have respect for women! You're not eating lunch today!" Kantarou said without even examining the case.

"Whaaaaatt??? You're in favor of her? I can't believe it! You forgot about me!" he said trying to convince Kantarou to favor his side.

"I won't believe your dramas tengu! Don't try to do that as an excuse next time ok? It doesn't fit your personality! I'm hungry! Come on Belldandy! let's have some savory lunch. I bet Youko cooked something special."

Belldandy looked at him again and smiled a fake one. She waved at him sarcastically and went to the kitchen to eat.

After eating, Kantarou climbed up the roof.

"Just as I thought! Here! Have some lunch. I know you're hungry." he said while handing Haruka his favorite cup.

"You didn't really believe in her, did you?" Haruka asked.

"Of course not! From the moment you two got home, I noticed something was wrong with her."

"Really? Then what was the problem with her?"

"Actually, you two got problems." Kantarou said as he stuck a piece of paper on Haruka's forehead. Then, a blue smoke was released from his body.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You two were possessed by a youkai who is fond of quarreling. This youkai splits into two and possesses two people at once. After about minutes, they start to have an effect and make the two possessed fight with each other."

"So that's why she was acting weird." he said surprised. Kantarou laughed.

"You mean the two of you acting weird."

--------

"Are you prepared my brother?"

"As always Megumi. I'm ready to do anything just to find her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hungry for power. Let's start it now!"

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: thank you very much!!! I'm very sorry about chapter 2. I didn't read it twice so I kinda got some weird errors included in the story… and for some who admired my story.. good news!!! I'm open up for ideas!!! Just give some and I promise I'll include it in my story… sorry for the lateness!!!

0Haruka decided to walk for a bit in the garden. It wasn't like him, but that time, he felt like walking. He thought of what happened the other day when he and Belldandy actually fought the first time they met.

"That stupid youkai.." he mumbled while staring blankly at the sky. He always loved looking at it, for it makes him feel relaxed and forget his problems. It's the time where he gets to think of things….

"Yeah, I think so." Somebody butted in.

He was shocked to see Belldandy staring at the blue sky the way he did. "You know what, I really liked the color of the sky. And it makes me feel relieved of all my mishaps." She spoke in a calm, gentle, goddess-like voice.

"Yeah... I feel that way too…" he replied quietly.

He spread his wings and aimed to fly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He didn't answer and flew up the roof.

_He's just so weird!_ She thought.

"Belldandy!! can you help me around here?" Youko yelled.

She looked up to Haruka's direction and smiled slightly before getting inside.

"Coming!"

"Megumi! Accompany me to Minamoto. I have business with him." Keiichi said as he put on his black knee-length coat.

His hair is now longer and it reached to his shoulder blades, which made him more matured. He's now the different Keiichi, way too much different from the stupid coward Murisato before. He is now a famous actor, and of course, he was admired by too many girls. His sister, on the other hand matured and had grown into a woman. She came out wearing a deep blue dress, that reached up to her ankle. Her curves showed up and her stiletto even made her more daring. She wore make up now. Her hair was still dark brown, but it's length was up to the middle of her back. Man, she was hot! During the past few years, she used herself to seduce some of their unfaithful associates before killing them, making her one of the most wanted and dangerous women in Japan, of course, by another identity she used, and nobody but her brother knew about it.

"I'm ready my dear brother. Let's go to the party. I'm so much bored here." She demanded as she cat walked to the front door of their enormous mansion.

"Well then, chauffer!" he called. They rode a very shiny black limo that even made them look more sophisticated.

They reached their destination. Maple Hotel—the most famous hotel owned by Minamoto in all of Hollywood. Its luxurious function halls and suites, the best of all hotels! It wasn't quite obvious, since Minamoto is such a perfectionist. He wanted everything in order and correct arrangement.

The chauffer opened the door of the limo and let Keiichi out. As usual, news reporters and tons and tons of his fans waited his arrival outside the hotel. He wore his sunglasses so as to not be blinded by the flashing lights. His sister followed him and also greeted by her fans (she was the best actress in her movie, "I…" in which she co-starred with his love team partner).

"I hate being in public!" she mumbled as she followed her brother.

"Free of those morons at last!" Keiichi said as he handed one of the hotel people (I don't know what you call them) his coat and straightened his suit as he entered the party. Megumi did the same.

"Ah! There you are." Minamoto said as soon as he spotted him. He led Keiichi to the stage proudly.

"Everybody! Calm down! Thank you." He announced.

"I would like you to meet Mr. Keiichi Murisato. A good friend of mine and the best actor in the current Oscar awards in Hollywood." He proudly imparted as he held the microphone high to his lips.

Everybody was astonished upon seeing a Japanese Hollywood actor. Then, there was complete silence as Minamoto handed him the mic.

"Oh, it's like it's your first time to see a handsome guy!" he joked.

Everybody laughed (but with poise, of course since they are professionals).

"Now, now. I would like you also to meet my sister, Megumi Murisato. I don't need to share her credentials, I know you know this hot lady over there!" he announced as he pointed at the direction of Megumi. She was sitting in a table right behind the table near the stage, along with Minamoto, who was currently flirting with some of his girls.

"Oh, brother!" she said giggling with poise.

"Come on up here. Why don't you share them something you're good at." He said reaching his hand out to his sister.

She walked gracefully to the stage and accepted the mic in her hand. She signaled the band/orchestra behind her and took a deep breath before singing.

Belldandy hummed as she chopped the ingredients for her recipe.

"You know, you got a great voice Belldandy, you should try to join a singing contest," Youko suggested.

"What! You're got to be kidding me. I only sing for those people who are important to me," she explained.

She giggled quietly as she continued to chop the last ingredients. Just then,..

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Are you OK? Oh my gosh! Wait here, I'll get you some first aid," Youko said as she ran to her room and grabbed her medicine kit.

"There, that wouldn't take long to heal with the medicine I rubbed in it," she said.

"Thanks Youko. You're really kind,"

"Don't mind it, I really do this every time. That's just too easy. I've mended more serious cuts than that. Haruka always gets one every after their mission in exorcism."

"Oh, I see. Kantarou-sama's job is really dangerous!"

"Yeah, well then, let's get cooking! I don't like to hear Kantarou's hungry situations again."

"OK…"

Both of them went dashing off to the kitchen and started chopping to their pace. They were pretty fast. After 25 minutes, everything was ready. Just in time before Kantarou came in the kitchen complaining.

"Lunch is ready!" Belldandy happily greeted her tired master.

"Where's Haruka?" he asked.

"Oh! I'll call for him." She suggested as she ran towards the door to the garden. She climbed carefully, trying not to fall again.

"Haruka?" she called. Of course, nobody answered. She only found him lying staring at the sky.

"There you are! Lunch is ready. Kantarou-sama is waiting for you downstairs." She sat beside him, waiting for him to stand up.

"I'm not yet hungry," he answered as he stood up and spread his wings to fly. He lifted himself up, leaving Belldandy behind.

_He's so really weird! Why is he like that!_ She thought. Suddenly, she felt her tummy grumble. She climbed down and went to the dining area.

"Where's Haruka?" Kantarou asked again.

"He said he wasn't hungry, then he flew off. I'm hungry, let's eat."

**FIND THE WAY**

FIND THE WAY kagayaku sora ni te ha todokanaku temo  
Hibiku ai dake tayorini  
Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara  
YOU FIND THE WAY

Kimi ha itta nagai yume wo mita totemo kanashii yume datta to  
Sore demo sono sugata ha sukoshimo kumo ranai  
Boku ha itta naite iinda to zutto soba ni ite ageru yo  
Hoshiino ha daki ageru tewo tewo

FIND THE WAY kotoba naku temo tobu hane ha naku temo  
Fukidasu kaze ni makenu youni  
Ima dare yori hayaku hikari ni kitsuketa nara

Kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai  
Asera nakute iinda yo anata mo

FIND THE WAY kagayaku sora ni te ha todo kanaku temo  
Hibiku ai dake tayorini  
Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara

FIND THE WAY kotoba naku temo tobu hane ha naku temo  
Fukidasu kaze ni makenu youni  
Susunda michi no saki tashikana hikari wo mita

As the song finished, many found themselves crying. They couldn't understand what happened that made tears fall down their eyes. It was the song. It hit their hearts in its weakest, saddest point and the emotion started growing, spreading like a virus. It made them realize something so unexplainable. Everybody felt the same. Her voice was really magical that it hit their sadness no matter how they hide it.

"Minamoto, we've got to talk about it now." Keiichi impatiently pointed.

"Alright. I know about that already."

They walked down the hall and opened a what-seemed-to-be a conference room. They sat down and started to look serious.

The lights turned off and a projector was aimed at the white screen which showed some pictures. Keiichi smirked.

"I got you now."

------------

A/N: I got the song "Find the Way" in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. It was an ending song and i suggest you go listen to it. It was sung by Mika Nakashima. It's really emotional... X3

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Updating again.. even though you didn't like my story… I just need to pull out the things that were bothering my mind… I don't want to be a psycho!! So please **REVIEW**!!!Or better yet, share my story to others and make them review also!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics or Oh! My Goddess… promise! Cross my heart!!

"Sugino"

"Oh! It's you again Haruka. What made you bring here? Wait a minute… did that stupid Kantarou send you here to steal Muu-chan again? Well for your information, I will not give my only life to him. Tell Kantarou I'm not giving her up!" Sugino replied without even looking at him. He was too busy feeding his wife.

"Open your mouth Muu-chan.. aaa.."

He turned to face Haruka and when he did, he found him staring blankly at the sky once again and not paying attention to him. Often times, Sugino would yell at him for not paying attention but this time, he felt as if Haruka had a big problem.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

No answer was given immediately. Of course! Duh! When did he even pay attention?

"Did you already meet Belldandy?" he replied quietly, turning back at him so that he couldn't see his face.

Sugino was amazed. _He replied! It's a miracle!_ He thought. "No, why? And why are you turning your back from me?"

"Oh, uhm, it's just, uhm.." he stammered.

"Hey, are you in love with this Belldandy person?," Sugino snickered.

"Hell, no! It's just every time I see her, I remember something from the past." He confidently uttered but still stammered a bit.

"Hmmm.. let me see. Maybe, she's someone from your past. You don't remember your past, don't you. Well it's a good start. Why don't you ask your master." The sound of _master_ made his insides shiver. _That Kantarou!_ He thought.

"Even he doesn't know anything about my past. All we both know is that I was once a youkai- eating tengu."

"How about you ask Belldandy?"

He was just silent. _Belldandy.. why does the sound of that make my heart beat fast?_ He once again stared at the blue sky. "I have to go now."

"What, you're asking her?" he said amazed.

"No, I'm just hungry." He said as his stomach sounded like a monster locked in a cage.

_I just hope you could find answers to all your questions._ Sugino thought and smiled a bit.

"Where did Haruka go?" Belldandy asked as she sat at the base of the ladder that led to the roof, waiting worriedly.

"He's going to be fine. He'll come home if he realizes he's hungry." Youko butted in as she continued sweeping the dried leaves scattered in the garden. _It's autumn again._ She thought. She stopped when she remembered something. She looked up at the sky and reminisced.

"Is everything OK Youko? Are you dizzy?" Belldandy asked upon noticing the sudden stop of Youko.

"No, I just remembered something from the past." She said sadly. _Yamazaki.. why did you have to go…_ she thought before snapping out of her mind.

"So there's where she lives! What a typical coincidence Minamoto. We just have to unite our forces. They're together in one roof!" Keiichi said as he laughed.

"I couldn't believe it either! Now it's easier to get them!" he said smirking.

"Now what are you up to baby?" Ibaragi interrupted walking out of the shadows of the dark room. She walked closer to Minamoto and sat seductively on his lap.

"Oh, just a part of my evil plan," he said before kissing his girl passionately.

"Oh! Please! Get a room!" Keiichi butted in almost barfing as the two pulled out for air.

"You're just jealous!" Minamoto pointed out.

"No I'm not! Just do that later! We have some planning to do!" he reasoned out.

"Let's continue this at home baby," Ibaragi whispered in his ear before leaving the room.

"So, what's your genius plan?" Minamoto asked.

"It's simple…" he smirked.

"Is it really that far??? I think I can't make it home.. I'm too hungry…" Haruka complained. He looked around him to search for a food stand or something. Luckily---

"Am I just lucky or what! A store!" he shouted. He directed his flight towards the stand.

"Three plates of what you have please! And here's the payment!" he announced happily. Unfortunately, it was tsukemono! The food he hated most, all of his life

"Oh, uhm, don't you have any other kinds of food?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, we only sell tsukemono."

"Well then, I'll just return them. Let me have my money back please. I'll just go home."

"Sorry sir, no refunds."

"WHAAAAAAAATTT!!!! THAT'S MY ONLY MONEY LEFT!! I DIDN'T EVEN BITE A SINGLE PIECE OF IT!! GIVE ME A REASON WHY I CAN'T RETURN THESE BACK!!" he complained without even looking at the plate.

"Uh, sir, I think your companion enjoyed it." The waiter calmly said sweat- dropping.

"MUUUUU-CHAAAAANNN!!!" he screamed out really loud that almost all the things around him smashed into pieces.

"Muuuuu-muuuu-muuu," she explained.

"Don't you dare muu-muu me! Give me your payments! Now!" he commanded.

"Muuu-muu-muuu," (I don't have money. Youkais don't have money idiot!)

He just stood there for a while in silence. He couldn't believe it!

He lazily lifted himself up to flight. He came home really tired.

"Rin!" Kantarou shouted as he directed his hit at Haruka. He fell to the ground unconscious for a couple of seconds.

"What happened?" he asked. "What am I doing here? I was at Sugino's a while ago!"

"You could ask that youkai!" Belldandy said as she giggled. Haruka looked to Kantarou's direction. He was busy talking out with the youkai.

"Don't do that to others again ok? If I catch you again, I swear I'll lock you up in a dimension that would make you suffer, do you want that?" Kantarou playfully asked the youkai. The youkai in turn was terrified by Kantarou's words and promised not to do it again before flying away.

"What kind of youkai is that?" Haruka asked as he neared his master.

"Oh, it's a youkai that makes a person hot-tempered. Do you remember any incident?"

_Oh, so that's why I got mad at the waiter at that tsukemono stand! _He thought.

"No, I don't remember anything." He lied. He didn't want everybody to start imagining how he got mad. Sure, they would laugh at him. Then, he decided to go above the roof again.

"I'll talk to him." Belldandy volunteered so as to not make Kantarou feel worried again. She winked at him and climbed at the ladder carefully, watching her steps.

She sat next to Haruka and they didn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"Uhm, Haruka?" she started. Haruka stood up aiming to fly again but this time, Belldandy grabbed his hand.

"Don't walk away from me, I just need to ask you a couple of questions." She said pulling Haruka to sit down. Haruka had no choice so he just sat there.

"You know what, you always make Kantarou-sama worry every time you walk away. What's up with you?" she asked. "Please answer me, this is serious!"

"You really want to know?"

Belldandy nodded in reply.

"After I was sealed by Kantarou's ancestor a long time ago and after Kantarou gave me my name, I didn't have any memories of my past. It's the most important part of a life of a tengu and yet, I don't have any clue who I really am." He explained.

"Why don't you ask Kantarou?" she suggested.

Haruka remembered what Sugino said a couple of hours ago. He was silent for a while before answering.

"He doesn't know either."

"You know what, we share the same fate. Only, I don't know what kind of organism I am."

He was about to ask her that but there's no point now because she told it in advance.

"You're luckier than me.. at least you knew what are you. I had a mother but she's not my real mom. She only found me lying on the ground when I was still a child. I tried to ask her million times but I think she said the truth. She didn't know." She elucidated.

"How come you knew that you're not human?" he asked.

The question made her see visions from the past, making her pupils smaller and the seal on her neck ache so much. She couldn't take it. Then, she fell unconscious.

Belldandy's P.O.V.

"_No please! Don't come near her you stupid moron!!! Belldandy go away!! Run!!!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do! And don't call me a stupid or a moron or whatever!! You don't have the power!!" then he kicked withal his power the poor lady. Blood came out of her mouth as she rolled over the mud. _

"_You… what do you need from my daughter! She didn't do anything to make you hate her!" she asked between her huffs. She tried to get up but the kick caused her too much pain._

_Belldandy ran to a nearby closet and hid there. She tried to not make noise so that they couldn't trace her. She saw two shadows of men walk past her direction, going near her mother._

"_You're not her real mom! She's not human! You won't need her so I'll get her from you!! You just stole her from my master—" the man was cut off by the woman's head attack. She hit the man's stomach real hard._

"_You're gonna pay for this you bitch! Minamoto! Kill her!"_

_The man called Minamoto did as what his master told him. He stood up lazily and __**BANG!!! BANG!! **__Two shots hit her mother's head. Blood spurted out of the wound and oozed fast out of it._

"_Mother" Belldandy whispered. She was afraid they could hear her. Her heart turned into stone and she couldn't feel anything. She didn't know if she should cry or not but all she knows is that her mother told her to run away from them._

"_Well master Murisato, what do we do now." Minamoto asked._

"_Find the girl of course."_

"_But she ran away already. How about her two sisters, Urd and Skuld? How about you let me find them? I'm kinda bored here." He suggested._

_I have sisters? Belldandy thought. This fact made her feel there is still hope._

"_Alright! But tomorrow, we'll start looking for that Belldandy brat! Go!"_

_When she felt the shadows were near. She kept quiet and didn't move. After the shadows walked past her, she heard a sound of horses running. They were gone._

"_Mother, please help me find my sisters." She thought as she felt tears slide off her cheeks._

Back to reality:

"What happened to her?" Kantarou asked.

"When I asked about her past, she started to breathe hard and then fall down. I didn't know that asking about her past would make her act like that." Haruka answered nervously.

"You know what, this is far too dangerous. Ever since she got here, you two ,especially you, are always possessed by youkais. Aren't you aware of that? You're a tengu, a special kind of youkai, so you must not be possessed that easily." Kantarou explained.

Haruka was shocked. Why didn't he think of that? Yes! He's a special kind of youkai—a tengu, but why was he being haunted by his own kind? The thought of this made him involuntarily fly. He was not alert of this neither. _What's happening to me?_

His wings directed him to a strange place. There, he found 3 people present but he could sense hundreds hiding from trees and bushes. When he landed, one of the three started to play her shamisen and sang a ritual song.

Upon hearing this, Haruka felt as if his head was going to be crashed. He fell on his knees and shouted the pain out. Unfortunately, it couldn't help. His nails grew long and sharp, almost like knives that are newly sharpened. His wings started to grow longer and now, it turned to dark blue. His fangs grew long and very pointy and his pupils grew smaller. His eyes glowed in an electric blue color and if you'd stare at them, I'm sure you'll be really dead. He laughed for freedom he got at last.

"Why did you have to wake me up for so long? You know I've longed to face you, Minamoto! What, are you afraid I'm going to kill another member of your family?" he proudly announced to all the people present.

"Of course not! It's just that stupid master of yours! He kept on disturbing me from waking you up!"

"Who says I've got people ranking over me? I'm the ultimate youkai- eating tengu! What's the name of that master you're telling me? I'm going to make him pay of this!"

"Calm down Haruka…."

"Who are you calling Haruka? My name is Yamazaki Susumu! No one dare call me by that girly name!"

"Calm down, calm down…." Keiichi butted in.

"And who do you think you are?" Haruka angrily asked.

"Just an associate of my friend Minamoto. I heard that you are living with Belldandy. Is that right?"

_Belldnady? They got Belldandy here? _he thought as he smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I think so... how about we go there to make sure?" Minamoto suggested.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll see her once again. That pesky little brat with that mother of hers.. the sound of it makes me feel disgusting!" Keiichi answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Haruka suggested. "I need food!"

"You can have some of my guards. I'm a bit tired of them." Minamoto said.

Upon hearing this, the guards raced outside the forest. But unfortunately, Haruka caught up eating half of them.

"That's better. We can go now!" he wiped his bloody mouth and flew ahead of them.

_So you were hiding there all along, my dear._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Thanks xxxmuuxxx and all who supported me…. Ipagpapatuloy ko ito para sa inyo!!!!! Hahaha… maybe only a few people understand this…

"Belldandy! Come on! We gotta go to the festival early! I don't want to miss all the food waiting for me! All those sushi, sashimi, teriyaki and most especially my T-A-Y-A-K-I!!!!" then she started to imagine all these food floating around her and drooled. She didn't notice that there are many people looking at her.

"Ok, I'm ready! I know you love them all… let's go then." Belldandy pulled her away from the crowd and led her to where there are less people.

"You know what, you got to control your excitement sometimes. Many people looked and smiled at your expert drooling!" she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She answered back and blushed of embarrassment.

Belldandy smiled back and they both walked like nothing happened to the stores.

"Kantarou, we're here." Youko greeted to her master who is impatiently waiting at a tayaki stand.

"Where have you two been? You're late!" he said and checked on his hakama to look for his purse. He was too hungry so he ordered sashimi.

"Oh my God! I left my purse!" Kantarou shouted in disbelief.

"Hmm… you must be kidding! You just don't have money! Alright, I'll pay for it!" Youko snickered and dropped the money forcefully on the table. He went near her master so that her mouth is in level with his ear.

"The next time you'll make me pay for you, I'll tear your house down and burn it! Do you get what I mean?!" she threatened.

Kantarou sweat-dropped and nodded his head automatically. He stood up and hid behind Belldandy.

"Ok, I must go home and wait for Haruka now," he said and ran home as fast as he could.

_Haruka… _Belldandy thought. The sound of his name always made her heart beat fast every time.

_Could this be…----_

'Belldandy! We need to go now! The tayakis are waiting!" Youko happily called.

"Oh… coming!" she stepped out from her imaginations and ran to Youko's direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's that moron Ichinomiya's house! I'll rip it down and kill him immediately." Yamazaki uttered as he flew faster to the house's direction. He crashed into the roof and grabbed Kantarou right on his neck with his big evil hands.

"So, you're the one who named me like a sissy girl, eh? How dare you!!" he angrily exclaimed and tightened his grip. He pushed Kantarou to the wall, which made the poor guy's situation worse.

"What's-what's wrong—H-Haruka!!" he tried to talk but he can only manage to whisper.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!!! You're gonna pay for this!" he threatened and smirked evilly.

"Oh, shocks!!!!" Youko shouted.

"What's the matter? Aren't you satisfied of 10 tayakis already?"

"No, that's not it! I left my purse! Wait, I'll run for it. Wait here, I promise I'll come back!" she explained.

"Isn't this, kantarou-sama's style? Don't let me pay Youko. I don't have any money." Belldandy smirked evilly and held Youko tight on her left hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm not like that stupid master of mine. I keep my promises. Bye now! And one thing more, do not eat my tayaki!"

She ran as fast as she could.

_What the hell is wrong with her? She'll do anything just for tayakis. I just hope she keeps her promises._ She thought.

"Excuse me miss," a familiar voice sounded.

_I've heard that voice before! _She thought before turning around to face the mysterious guy.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly.

She examined him carefully and looked around for people. The man took of his dark shades and looked directly onto Belldandy's orbs. This made her feel chills go down her spine.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Somebody wants to talk to you. Can you come with me?" he said and he glared at Belldandy.

The glare made her stiff and she couldn't run back nor cry for help. She felt her head nod without her command.

"Well then, follow me."

She felt her feet move and she couldn't do anything about it. She was controlled.

_Keiichi… _

"What's that noise supposed to be? It's coming from our house!" Youko noticed. She turned quickly into her youkai form and ran as fast as she could to the house.

As she gets closer, she felt her heart beat faster and she couldn't explain why, but all she knows is something is wrong with her master.

"Kantarou!!!!" she shouted and opened the door vehemently. She found Haruka's tengu form squeezing her master's neck.

"Yamazaki!!! Let go of him!!!!" she yelled without even thinking.

_Yamazaki? Why did I call Haruka by that name? no, it can't be… he's not…_

She fell on her knees and without even taking a single blink, tears ran down her eyes. Her sight was all directed to Yamazaki, who looked back at her.

"Yama-Ya-Yamazaki…" she whispered.

Yamazaki walked near her to recognize her well. As he went closer, he felt his head ache in so much pain, but he had to look at her face, so he continued and didn't mind the pain.

"Why… how dare you?" Youko silently asked and looked at Kantarou with so much pain in her eyes.

Kantarou coughed before answering.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't…" he said and ran away.

Youko's eyes followed her master's exit until he disappeared in the dark. Yamazaki walked closer and he looked at Youko's eyes. He couldn't tolerate the pain no more. He walked back and screamed the pain out. He pulled his hair and went wild until the throbbing was gone. He turned back to Haruka and after the transformation, he got unconscious. Youko couldn't believe it. Everything that she saw. He stared at Haruka for a while before deciding to get up and to fix her self. She got a blanket and tucked Haruka inside. She stared at him for the last time before going out of the room. She slid the door and leaned against it staring at her feet blankly.

"How could Kantarou hide this from me…" she whispered and tears fell down her eyes again.

"Why am I even crying… I should be happy… he's here… oh! I almost forgot!!! Belldandy!" she uttered before slipping on her slippers and running fast again.

The bright lights turned on. A shadow sat beside Belldandy and brushed her hair with his right hand. He smirked and traced the curve of Belldandy's lips with his index finger. This gesture made her wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked worriedly.

The guy laughed and slowly removed his hood followed by his dark shades.

"Why, didn't you remember me, my dear?" he said playfully and looked deeply into Belldandy's orbs with so much anger. That look made her see visions from the past again.

Belldandy's POV:

"_Where's that stupid brat?" a shadow asked another. _

"_I'll go here, and you'll go there. Ok? When you see her, don't hesitate to kill her! She's driving me nuts!!" the first shadow demanded._

"_Huh, so you're easily giving up for a brat?? How pitiful.." the second said._

"_Shut up! Move! We have to find that weakling…." Then the two went on their ways._

_Belldandy was hiding behind two big trees. She could hardly breathe normally and she couldn't feel anything. Her small body was very tired of running. She fell flat on the ground on her knees and inhaled air to fill her tiny lungs._

"_Don't ever rest whenever you're in trouble." A voice behind her uttered and laughed evilly._

"Now do you remember??" the man asked.

Belldandy was terribly shaking. Her sweat dropped rapidly and the seal on her neck ached too much. She couldn't manage to do anything. Suddenly,

"How dare you! What did I ever do to you! And how dare you get my sisters involved in this! And my mother! What did we ever do to you!" she cried.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your mother. She made me do it. I think she wants to die desperately. I just made her wish come true!" he childishly answered.

"That's not a very good reason! Asshole!" she fought back.

"Hush, come down darling, that's not the way to properly greet your kidnapper. You know what we do once we get enough of you, don't you?" he mischievously answered.

"You! You made my life miserable! Where are my sisters! Give them back to me!" she pleaded.

"Don't be so demanding. They're safe I only brainwashed them…" he said as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button which turned on a TV.

"What?" he unbelievably said.

Two people came out of the television and knocked the man down.

"You forgot about my powers, eh, Keiichi!!!" Urd irritably said.

"Poor, poor Keiichi.. that's what you get for underestimating the goddesses!" Skuld demanded.

"Urd, Skuld……."

"Uhm, excuse me sir, did you happen to see a girl wearing a blue kimono with sky blue eyes and long brown silky hair and this tall?" Youko worriedly asked an old vendor.

"Oh, you mean the one with you a while ago?"

"Yes! Yes! Certainly! Did you see her?"

"Hmm.. let me see.. she was with a man a while ago. Maybe her date. Oh, I remember those days. Before, we need to ask the parents of our love interest just for a date. Oh, kids these days. All the girls are so easy to get. And did you know that—" the old man looked at the girl but unfortunately, she was already gone.

"Oh… kids this days. So rude!" the old man shouted and continued his business.

"Stupid old man. But could it be true? Could Belldandy be on a date?" she asked herself. She ran all over the festival asking each person she comes across.

"Where could that girl be?" she said as she slumped herself on a bench. She supported her head with her hand and laid her head slowly.

"Hey! This is a public park, not your bedroom!" an officer called. Youko stood up instantly and smiled back at the officer. She sat their really tired.

"Hey! That's Belldandy!" she excitedly announced and ran to Belldandy's direction.

"Belldandy!" she shouted again until she reached her.

"Hey, Youko, what happened?' Belldandy asked.

"Long story. who are these people?" she asked looking at Skuld differently.

"Hey, what does that look mean? Grrr…" Skuld asked. Their eyes battled and the two just sweat dropped leaving the two fight alone.

"Gosh! It's the first time they met and that's the way they greet each other?" Belldandy exclaimed.

"Yeah…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support!!!!!! I promise in this chapter, the pairings will be revealed… swear! I know how much you wanted to know it… so here it is…. And it's the first time I'll put a title..!!! Can you believe that! At last! A title!

Oh and.. uhm.. sorry if the story in chapter 5 kept on diverting from scene to scene. The dividers were deleted when I posted it so uhm I hope you still understood it…. Thanks and enjoy!!! Sorry for the lateness!!!!!!!! We had too many exams and home works so I had no time to post this chapter,..

Note: the ones in italics are only "imaginations" or only said in their minds….

* * *

The Proposal

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning, the perfect atmosphere to relax and take things easily. But it turns out to be the opposite at Ichinomiya's residence. The warmth that bestowed the household was not felt. Maybe because the master wasn't at home or because of what the house, particularly, at Kantarou's room, looked like. It was a perfect mess. The roof was totally broken down and the floor was also smashed. It's as if a beast came and attacked his room. Inhabitable as it may appear but maybe a few repairs could make it look better, only it would be another waste of money.

* * *

Haruka was awakened by the strike of the sun's rays on his eyes. He tried to get up and completely forgot about what happened that night. As what is expected, his whole body ached and this made him cry in so much pain. It was still early and because of that scream, everybody was forced to wake up. 

"What's that noise?" Belldandy asked herself as she opened her eyes slowly. The others were still sleeping.

"I wonder who or what that is?" she said and slid on her slippers. She hugged her arms to cover it from the coldness of the morning. She walked from room to room until she reached her master's bedroom.

"Oh my God! What could've happened here?" she asked shocked of the sight in front of her. Then, there was a second scream. She heard it come from the room next to where she is. She slid the door and found Haruka having a hard time getting himself up. She giggled before asking.

"Are you alright?" then she held Haruka's hand trying to support him.

"What happened to me?" Haruka asked back.

"Why are you asking me that question? Maybe you sleepwalked last night or something. Here let me help you." Belldandy pulled Haruka to her might but she couldn't.

"Ok, one more time." Now she stood up so that she could pull him with more strength. Unfortunately, her slippers were too slippery. As a result, she fell on top of Haruka. Their faces were only 10 cm apart. Haruka blushed deeply and didn't know what to do because if he moved one part of his body, he would accidentally kiss her. Belldandy was closing her eyes, afraid of what she might do if she saw Haruka's face. She didn't dare to open them because of too much nervousness. Haruka didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding real fast and he couldn't breathe normally.

_If I do it, then I'll have the advantage of talking to her more often and knowing her deeply. No, no, no, no, no. What am I thinking? She 's interesting anyway and I think she likes me too. O darn it, what is this crap that I'm thinking? Of course she wouldn't like me? Oh Lord of all tengus, what am I supposed to do! I really like her…_

_Oh my God! What am I going to do now? I can't move my body. I don't want to open my eyes. This is so embarrassing for him. How am I going to talk to him soon in this situation? Maybe he'll run away from me again. How am I going to confess my feelings for him?_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skuld shouted and snatched Belldandy on top of Haruka.

"You pervert!!!!!!!!!!!! From now on, I'll never let you come close to my sister!!" she warned and ran of with Belldandy on her side.

"You don't need to do that you know…" Belldandy said and looked at Haruka as she was being pulled off by her little mean sister.

"I only care about you!!!!!!! That's how you repay me??" Skuld reasoned and started to pout like a child.

"I didn't mean it like that. I can take care of myself… I'm a big girl now, and so are you. You must act like a grown up should. No one would fall in love with you if you keep acting immaturely. Would you want that to happen?" Belldandy explained.

Skuld bowed down and said, "You're right. But I still don't like that stupid maniac! What if he takes advantage?"

"There you go again… I won't _let that happen because I love him_—I'm sorry, you must not prejudge people because of their physical appearances, you're a good girl and you must know that."

"Woah woah woah, wait a second, what do you mean by I WON'T blah blah there, huh?"

"Oh no, I just chose the wrong words there, don't take it too seriously."

"I heard it loud and clear! Did you just say I—"

"Shut up! He might hear it!"

"Hear what?" Haruka butted in.

"No uhm it's just uhm nothing, girl thing you know." Belldandy excused and dragged her sister to the garden.

"How dare you like that jerk! He's not the right person for us goddesses!" Skuld screamed.

"Goddess? I'm a go--?" and the seal on her neck caused her pain again.

"Why did you do that moron! We both agreed that we'll let her memory restore SLOWLY! Get that?" Urd yelled and ran towards Belldandy. She picked out a bottle from her bra and opened it. She got some pieces of the substance (something like a pill) and mumbled a spell. The pills turned into liquid and she let Belldandy drink it. After a few minutes, Belldandy became conscious. Everybody was relieved.

"What happened to her?" Haruka worriedly asked.

"The cursed seal on her neck…" Urd uttered. "…it's all because of that. Carry her to her room please." Urd asked Haruka. "Don't ask anymore questions… it's not the right time. Let her tell you soon."

Haruka obeyed and carried her. He looked very worried.

"Interesting…" Urd mumbled.

* * *

"Oh! You're already up!" Urd excitedly expressed when Belldandy opened her eyes and stood up. 

"What happened?" she curiously asked.

"You don't remember do you? How did that seal get on you anyway?"

Belldandy didn't talk for a couple of seconds.

"I don't remember anything." She finally said.

"I'll let you remember everything." Then Urd started to murmur spells and put her hand above Belldandy's head.

BELLDANDY'S P.O.V.:

"_Belldandy honey, wake up. It's already late." The sound of that voice was really rejuvenating to her soul. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman, much like her but better, smile. "Are you OK dear? It seems you had a bad dream." That sweet voice was much like a beautiful melody to the ears. "Mom?" she asked._

"_Yes dear." _

"_Is it really you?" she asked and stood up. She looked around her and found herself in heaven._

"_Why am I here? Am I dead?" she asked._

"_No, of course you're not dear." then the beautiful lady giggled._

"_You're here in Yggdrassil, our home, don't you remember?" she explained._

_Belldandy looked at her mother questionably. "Home?"_

"_You're a goddess. Don't be silly honey, I know you knew that."_

"_Goddess?" then slowly, her mother faded from the place. All she can see now is darkness. She was frightened so she closed her eyes. _

From there, visions from her past started filling her mind and when she couldn't take it, she decided to open them and found herself in her room again, with Urd and Skuld watching her.

"Now you know…" Urd uttered silently.

"Then, I'm a real goddess…" she said with her head bowing and looked at her lap.

"Yes you are sis." Skuld answered. She was looking quite mature now with her movements, an indication that she was serious on the situation.

There was complete silence.

"Ohayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice from the living room screamed.

Everybody was shocked.

"Kantarou! You're home already!" Youko greeted as if nothing happened the other day. Maybe she decided to forget all about it.

"Where's Haruka?" he immediately asked.

"Do you still need to ask that silly question? Of course he's at the rooftop."

He walked towards his room and saw the perfect mess. "This is shit." He said with glaring eyes.

He walked down the hallway and found three heads peeping from Belldandy's door. He didn't mind because he was too angry. He went up the ladder and remembered what he saw a while ago.

"Does Belldandy have three heads?" so he climbed down fast and went directly to Belldandy's room.

"Belldandy, are you in?" he asked after knocking a few times.

"Come in!" she said.

Kantarou saw the two unfamiliar girls and examined their features carefully.

"You girls are unfamiliar! But you two look beautiful!" he said and because of this complement, Skuld blushed.

"Looks like you found your match sis." Urd joked.

"Shut up! You bitch!" she said.

Urd laughed and introduced herself.

"I'm Urd, Belldandy's sister."

Skuld couldn't speak but still tried to introduce herself.

"I'm Skuld, Belldadny's younger sister. It's nice to meet you Mr…"

"My names Kantarou Ichinomiya. Nice to meet you too."

"This is more interesting…" Urd murmured.

* * *

"Hey…" Belldandy greeted Haruka, who is currently busy watching the sky. 

"Oh, hey… are you fine now?" Haruka asked worriedly and stood up immediately.

"Thanks, I'm fine now." She answered.

"Uhm…." Haruka muttered.

"Yes?"

"_Oh, holy shit! Is this my real chance?" _he asked himself.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes, uhm… no! actually, uhm, _shit!!!!_ Can I ask you to come out with me? Maybe just a walk or something?" he stammered.

"Sure. Now?" she interestedly asked.

"Uhm, no, I mean… yes now, but if you want it later, uhm…" he nervously said.

"It's ok with me, if you want it now." She answered.

"Ok, let's go then." He spread his wings and carried Belldandy in his arms. He soared really high and showed Belldandy the view from above.

"Wow!!! The view from here is really wonderful! Do you regularly fly this high whenever you go out?" she asked.

"Uhm, sometimes, when I'm happy." He answered.

"So does this mean you're happy?"

"Of course… _Every time I see you…_ Would you like to walk by the seashore?"

"Sure! That seems exciting! _Anywhere I go, as long as I'm with you, it would be exciting…_"

Haruka landed on the sand and put Belldandy down. Belldandy walked by the shore and adored the beautiful sunset.

"I really love the sea… can we go and swim? Please?" she pleaded. Haruka couldn't do anything so he nodded. Belldandy removed her shirt and skirt which revealed her blue two piece. She ran towards the water and started to swim. Haruka was shocked and his cheeks turned beet red.

"Come on! The water's cool!" Belldandy waved from afar.

Haruka readily removed his clothes and revealed his black swimming trunks. By this view from afar, Belldandy blushed hard and submerged in the water. _He's so hot! _

She surfaced and looked for Haruka. She couldn't find him so she started to panic.

"Looking for me?" a voice from behind said.

"You frightened me…" she said.

"Wanna race?" Haruka asked.

"The loser will pay for dinner. Deal"

"Deal…" she answered.

"1, 2, 3… Go!!!" he announced.

Haruka swam with all his might but when he got to the finish line, he saw Belldandy waving at him.

"Ok, you pay for our dinner…" she playfully announced.

* * *

"Wow, this is a nice restaurant…" she exclaimed. 

"Of course, this is the only European restaurant here in Tokyo…. Waiter!" he said.

"May I take your order madam, monsieur" the waiter greeted.

"Oh, I'll take the Italian pasta please and the chocolate mousse thank you." She ordered.

"Uhm, I'll take that too." He said.

* * *

"That was the best pasta I ever tasted! Thanks…." She said. 

"Oh, it's nothing… _anything for you_"

They started to walk by the seashore again. It was already dark. Belldandy embraced her arms and tried to keep them warm. Haruka noticed this so he removed his coat and put it around her.

"Are you sure? It's cold…" she asked.

"No, I'm fine… Look! There are fireworks! I didn't expect it tonight.. I thought it would be scheduled tomorrow." He said.

Belldandy couldn't speak because of the beautiful lights she saw. She was really amazed. Haruka slowly moved closer to Belldandy.

"Beautiful night, eh?" he said and stretched his arms and placed on of them on her shoulder.

"Uhm, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course, what is it?" she answered.

"_I can do this, I can do this…_ Well, the moment I saw you something from here (pointing at his chest) started to move fast and I started to feel strange emotions and they kept bothering me. At first I thought I was just hallucinating and I even thought I'm getting sick. Whenever I see you, this keeps happening and I wasn't sure of it but this "date" made it all clear… (took a deep breath and looked in Belldandy's eyes passionately) I LOVE YOU.. even though these words are overused by many people, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I would do anything that I could just to prove this one thing to you… I can't live without you… I need you because I love you and I wouldn't do anything that may make you hate me…. I hope you feel the same way too.. you are my destiny… I can feel that positively…"

Belldandy blushed so hard and couldn't believe what he just said. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she couldn't stop her heart from beating too fast. She hugged Haruka and kissed him on his cheek. They looked in each others eyes and finally…… a kiss……


End file.
